Talk:Cold Storage
Cold Storage is Smuggler luke said so: http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=22102065&postRepeater1-p=3#22137085 *He also said that is not going to be release with the next map pack *-Halo7 I might have not read the part you say Luke said, but last time I checked, Smuggler and Cold Storage seemed to be two different maps to me. If I am wrong, direct me to where Luke stated that Smuggler was Cold Storage. Unless he said it at MLG, in which case I'll believe it. Who the hell decided to merge smuggler and cold storage?!Raga 'Fersamee 00:07, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Smuggler and Cold Storage is the same map, the quote is added to the article.Warhead xTEAMx 13:17, 21 June 2008 (UTC) You guys are blamming idiots. Smuggler is different from Cold Storage! The top screenshot on the update, the one with the flood, is Smuggler. The bottom one is Cold Storage. Obviously whoever merged the two never played Chill Out. Recruit 387 UNSC COMM 13:36, 21 June 2008 (UTC) You my friend, are an idiot. Why do you think Bungie released the pictures, both of them, as Cold Storage? have you read the quote by Lukems? And in the latest bungie weekly update, it says: "Last weekend, Shishka and I put down the banhammers and bullying of Bungie.net users to head over to MLG’s event in San Diego (there’s a briefly exhaustive write-up here) with the main purpose of the being a live exhibition of Cold Storage, a remake of Halo: Combat Evolved map Chill Out. Next week we’ll have a bit more about Cold Storage, but for now, just take a look at the map you’ve known as Chill Out, and more recently knew “Smuggler.” " So, I say again, you are a blamming idiot. If your vision is so blinded by your ignorance that you will not see the forthcoming of the truth, then you shall dwell in darkness for an eternity.Warhead xTEAMx 13:42, 21 June 2008 (UTC) A possible correction in the trivia section: Wasn't The Pit also completely indoors? Titan186 14:32, 26 June 2008 (UTC) * I don't know if the Pit count as indoor, as it is based in an open hangar, with 3/4 ends being walls, and the 4th being a simple fence. I would still say that it's completely indoors, as you can not go outside. Titan186 16:13, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Yes you can, via a glitch, but you can do that on Foundry also, so nevermind, but it's not entirely correct.Warhead xTEAMx 20:46, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Although its only got 3 complete solid walls, I think The Pit still counts as an indoor map. Like Ghost Town is an outdoor map, you can go inside buildings but most of it outside. You can go outside on The Pit but the majority of the map is an indoor environment. Dmm White 16:09, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Cold Fusion copy pasta from: http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=883819 & http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=22775564&postRepeater1-p=1 "We have been racking our brains for a few hours now and we at the social think we have figured this out. Heres our input. . . . . C!#4x---^&-$x%^^p3@ This can be either of two things. One a Leet way of saying Cold Storage, do remeber this code is also corrupte. So some letters / words may be miss represented. • Head2@!#SWa#++-DL*SLAj3r This is not head to head swat. This means Head too swat and DLC Slayer. Meaning you should play swat and DLC after the 4th till the 8th to find what bungie have in store. • 48hr0x0ABFFFFF 5929 This part is easy to work out if you split it up right. 48hr is 48 hour's. The next bit was a little harder but nothing google cant solve. If you take 0x0A, this is the code for a windows stop message, or as some people may know it, the blue screen of death, commonly found in older pc's. Go to http://www.aumha.org/a/stop.php for more info. Now the last bit ( BFFFFF ) is a color code. This is Light blue in any color chart, add this to the bit before is saying cold fusion will be a blue map of death. Now we will add this up and show you what we got. ANSWER : On the 7th of july, head too the swat and DLC Hoppers to play cold fusion(a.k.a Clod Storage) for 48 hours." I'm guessing they ment cold storage when they said fusion *All this stuff is from the Bungie Weekly Update 6/27/08: http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=14472 *'So Im trying to say Change Cold Storage to Cold Fusion' How do you get "Fusion" out of that mess? Thats....Besides, Bungie has already confirmed the name as Cold Storage. Unless they magicly change it between now and whenever they release it, it stays Cold Storage. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) 14:15, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Also, I believe it is referring to Head to Head, not 'Head to' something else. If you check matchmaking right now, H2H, SWAT, and DLC Slayer all say "All DLC Req.", while others (DLC Objective, etc.) say "Heroic/Legendary DLC Req." Titan186 13:32, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Speculation. There is repeated mention that the "monitor" present as being either 343 Guilty Spark or 2401 Penitent Tangent. That is all speculation, and it could in fact be a multitude of things. It is possible that there are multiple constructs that share similar design, or is just repeated usage. Heck, there is mention of Quadrant Oversight in the transmissions, and it is bracketed in the same fashion as Penitent Tangent. All I am suggesting is the removal of these parts, since it is speculation. XRoadToDawnX 01:59, 4 July 2008 (UTC)